


The Demon's Guide To True Love

by BitterBunny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBunny/pseuds/BitterBunny
Summary: A demon's love is rare indeed and difficult to manage, but some simple rules will help guide you to getting the most of the relationship with your human companion.





	The Demon's Guide To True Love

_A demon’s eonic lifespan is an expanse of monotony and tedium, where the very things that bring us the most joy are often the reason for our millennial restlessness. It is not lost on us that immortality is our very purposeful burden, that we still have a sentence to serve to God, and what better punishment than an endless, inescapable fate of boredom? But very, very rarely, one thing can break the routine, and only the luckiest of demons will have the opportunity to experience it. Love. It may sound tawdry, but when a demon falls in love with a human, it can change their entire outlook on these monotonous lives we lead, and provide some release to our immortal despair. But once you’re in love with a human, how do you process these feelings? Here I have compiled a list of guidelines to follow, to keep your human the happiest and allow your love to flourish._

__

__

\-----

Rule #1: Always hold your beloved close, no matter how he may protest. Humans are surprisingly fragile, and need constant protection.

“Sebastian, ugh-- That’s enough..!” The boy’s voice was muffled in the fabric of Sebastian’s evening coat, where his fingernails were imbedded so deep his knuckles turned white. His otherwise pale complexion was clouded pink with fluster, and though he tried to hide it with his high collar, even his ears were turning red.

“Please hold on a little longer, my lord,” came the reply, from a demon more interested in the color dusting the tip of his young lord’s nose than his comfort. He held the boy in his arms, walking with him calmly through the darkened streets of the city.

Ciel pulled at his hair, kicking his feet as much as he could in his position. “I said to unhand me, demon..!” He knew he was making a scene, but the sooner this was over, the sooner he could regain his dignity. “I’m not a child!”

He was met with a soft, restrained chuckle, before Sebastian’s hold on him shifted, and his feet met the ground. Ciel dusted himself off with a huff, in some poor attempt to save face, and crossed his arms.

“Thank you. I’m not sure why you insisted on carrying me in the first place. I can walk perfectly fine on my own.”

“An earl should never have to walk anywhere. Think of it as a favor, my lord, that I saved your new shoes from being worn out too soon.” Sebastian fixed the coat over Ciel’s shoulders. “You’re far too young not to take a break every once in a while. ...Not to imply that you are a child, of course.”

“Sod off, that’s exactly what you were implying.” Once he had gotten himself all sorted out, the young earl started walking again, keeping his butler in tow. “I don’t understand why it is you always insist on carrying me, anyway. You’re not doing it for the benefit of my shoes, that much is clear.”

“Why, can’t a man want to hold his loved one close? Such is my right, I believe.”

The color returned to Ciel’s cheeks as quickly as it had left. “...Your right is to follow my orders, and I don’t remember ordering you to be.. Sappy.”

“Sappy? Oh, how you wound me.. I am only trying to express my feelings. A demon’s love is very rare, my lord, I advise you appreciate it while you can.”

A huff. “Appreciate. What is there to appreciate about a clingy, overprotective demon getting cocky about his supposed ‘love’ for a child? It’s borderline creepy, is what it is. Nothing to appreciate there.”

A grin spread across the demon’s face. “...Oh, so now you’re a child?”

It took the young earl a moment to register, before he turned away with flushed cheeks. “...Go fuck yourself.”

\-----

_Rule #2: Shower your beloved in endless compliments and pet names. Though it may embarrass him, he needs to know that he's cherished_.

A slow, languid gaze dragged up the boy’s sides, clothed in draping silk, as he sat, unamused, on his bed.

“What is it?”

The demon’s red-chocolate eyes paused in their journey up his delicate frame, and met Ciel’s azure gaze back down, thin arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyebrows furrowed as if demanding an explanation.

“Hm? Nothing, dearest. Simply admiring your beauty.”

A resigned sigh. “You’re being creepy again. Stop with that nonsense nickname, too.”

“Oh, you don’t fancy being called dearest, dearest? How does ‘sweetheart’ suit?”

“It does not suit well.” A pale leg reached out to kick gently at the air next to the demon, as if to usher him away. “If you insist on being foul, you may leave now.”

Sebastian stood with an unconvincing frown, hiding his playfulness behind a mock sadness in his eyes and a meaningless tilt of his head. “But darling, I haven’t even finished buttoning your nightgown yet.”

“I can do it myself. Go prepare some hot milk for me.” Ciel turned decisively away from the door, shifting his attention to the pearl buttons down the front of his clothes.

“At once, my love.” Ignoring the dismissive scoff directed at him, the demon bowed with a flourish and left the room. He returned just as quickly, setting the silver tray on the bedside table and pouring hot milk into a teacup. He glanced at the boy, whose clumsy fingers were still fumbling with the buttons, and gave a gentle sigh.

“Starshine, let me help…” Sebastian knelt to thumb the buttons into place, looking up to the boy's blushing face.

“Starshine? That's a new one…” Ciel resigned himself to Sebastian's help, a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“It's a beautiful nickname for my beautiful dear.” He pressed a kiss to the boy's soft lips, resting his hands on his shoulders. “May I sleep with you tonight, sugar?”

“Fine…”

“Thank you.” The demon stood, leaning in to kiss the top of Ciel's head. “...And, honey?”

“What is it?”

“I love you, more than any being could love another, more than a human could feel, and longer than one could fathom.”

A silence fell over the room and sapphire eyes shifted to the sheets as Ciel’s cheeks heated up. “....I love you too. Damn demon.”

\-----

_Rule #3: When your beloved is in distress, it is of utmost importance that you do everything in your power to comfort him._

The hurried tap of flat-wedged heels on hardwood floors echoed in the darkened hollows of the manor's corridor at night, as Sebastian made haste to his young master's bedroom. The silence behind the heavy door spoke more than words could, the creak of the hinges opening to a soft, almost indiscernible whimpering. The light from the candles in Sebastian's hand illuminated Ciel's huddled figure, hiding in the blankets bunched around his face.

“...S… Sebastian..?” Light reflected off the whites of widened eyes.

“I’m here, I’m here…” Sebastian practically fell to his side, holding the boy’s pale cheeks and running his thumb over palored skin. “Was it another nightmare?”

A quick nod.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

A hesitation, before a shake of the head.

“Do you want me to stay with you anyway?”

Another nod, that accompanied fragile, trembling arms reaching out from underneath the heavy covers and wrapping themselves firmly around Sebastian’s shoulders.

The demon hugged him back, pressing gentle kisses to his temple and his cheeks. “Is there something else I can do for you?” he asked quietly, stroking the boy’s soft hair reassuredly.

Ciel nuzzled his face into the demon’s neck and nodded once more, speaking timidly. “I… I want you to sing for me, Sebastian… Something sweet… And quiet… And nice.”

“A lullaby, my lord?”

“Yes… A lullaby.”

“Very well.” Sebastian stood, if only halfway, before he was tugged back down again and forced on his knees.

“Stay… Stay here… Don’t go away from me…” Though he couldn’t see his face, Sebastian knew that tears were forming in Ciel’s eyes, sticking in his eyelashes and rolling down his cheeks. His hold on the demon tightened, and all his faux maturity from the day had melted into the night, broken away to expose the delicate, vulnerable child underneath.

“As you wish, love…” Sebastian’s voice was equally softened, chipped away from his usual professional apathy and left with a melancholy tone. He held his beloved close, rubbing circles on his back and singing gently a song of stars and the moon, of rivers and oceans, and of birds and whales.

A song, that soon enough, lulled Ciel to peaceful slumber once again.

\----

_Rule #4: Never take your beloved’s shows of affection for granted. If your human is as reluctant as my own, you must cherish the moments he overcomes that reluctance and communicates the reciprocation of your feelings._

“With all due respect, my lord, you are not very consistent in your preferences. I am suited to deal with high standards, not changing ones.”

The carriage rattled along the backroads leading away from the manor, but the ride inside the car was smooth and quiet. Quiet, that is, if not for the bickering between master and servant.

“I believe I’ve told you near a million times not to put any sugar in my tea. I am not an infant, and I do not need to have my food sweetened as such.” The young lord kept his eyes fixed out the window, as to avoid the gaze of his butler across from him.

“I was under the impression that you liked sugar. You have gotten quite cross with me in the past for leaving it out, but when I do put it in, suddenly you’re too good for it? With all due respect, I’m beginning to think you’re intentionally making my job harder.” The demon stared ahead with brick-red eyes focused on his lord, arms and legs crossed.

“I am too old to have sugar in everything I eat. I am nearly an adult now, I-- ...What in God’s name is so funny.”

A glance away from the window landed on the butler stifling a laugh, as if Ciel had just told a joke. “With all due respect, master-”

“Stop saying that.”

“My apologies. Plainly put, you are very much not an adult. Nor are you nearly one.”

“I- That shouldn’t matter..! The point is, I told you not to put sugar in my tea, and you did anyway. You disobeyed an order.”

“Wi-... If you remember, my lord, you did not instruct me this morning to leave the sugar out of your tea.”

“What I did or did not say this morning has no relevance when I have told you many times-” He stopped, as if remembering something. “You know what. Forget it. I forgive you.”

“Sir?”

“Forget it.” The boy turned out the window again with a huff, and the carriage was silent for a beat or two until he spoke again. “...I'm sorry.”

Sebastian almost laughed at the apology, not expecting anything of the sort from the master he knew. “For what exactly are you apologizing?”

“For getting so angry. You don't…. You don't deserve it. I'm sorry.”

He was taken aback, not quite sure of what to make of it. A human had never apologized to him, not sincerely anyway, and though it was such a simple gesture, he felt something stir in his heart at the sound of those words. He's sorry. To him. Ciel is. His Ciel.

“I…. I forgive you, master…” The demon slowly came back to his senses, speaking carefully. “Though… I must request one reward.”

“Wha- A reward? Demon…” Ciel huffed and turned back to face him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. “What kind of reward?”

“Oh, nothing. A quick kiss will do~”

Though Sebastian expected much more of a protest, Ciel instead just sighed and leaned across the carriage to press a kiss to the demon's lips. “There. Is that all?”

“Almost, almost~” Sebastian scooped the boy closer, cradling his cheek and kissing him a bit longer, deeper, before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

“You said one kiss..!”

“You're just too cute to resist. My apologies.”


End file.
